<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Moment In Time by frosty600</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508769">A Quiet Moment In Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty600/pseuds/frosty600'>frosty600</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, One Shot, Post-Canon: After the Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty600/pseuds/frosty600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will returns home to his alpha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Moment In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts">HigherMagic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a tweet made by the lovely HigherMagic who yeeted this suggestion into the twitter verse and my muse just wanted to make an attempt at it.<br/>Its my first foray into omegaverse so hopefully I did ok. Also my first attempt at Hannigram. *twitches nervously* </p>
<p>Thank you for letting me play with this idea, HIgherMagic. I just hope i did it some justice.  </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fluff that is this one-shot :) </p>
<p>Also I don't own Hannibal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will quietly let himself into the dark house. The man setting down the cooler he’d been carrying as he immediately bent to greet the warm furry bodies that had immediately swarmed the door, tails wagging in excitement, the moment he’d stepped inside. The two dogs overjoyed at his return, but too well trained to bark and jump.</p>
<p>He murmured warm words of praise to them as he pet through their soft fur. Showering them with affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d only been gone for most of the night, but he’d missed them. He’d have taken them with him, giving his mate a break from them, but neither dog were good fishing companions. They both wanted to play when out on the open water and Will didn’t have the heart to keep them onboard and out of it for hours while he fished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’d feel cruel to him. Not when both would be looking at him, trembling with the desire to play and splash in the water. Taking great pleasure in scaring all the fish away whilst Will took great pleasure in watching them frolic to their hearts content. Still he felt bad leaving them behind for Hannibal to look after, despite his mate’s insistence that it was no trouble for him to take over their care whilst he was away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>You’ve trained them well, Mylimasis.’ </em>Hannibal would urge, knowing his mate and his needs well<em> ‘Go to your stream.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d found that these days he needed his stream less and less to quiet his mind. Just sinking into the protection of his Alpha’s strong arms was enough to help his mind quiet when the rest of the world started to overwhelm his senses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran his fingers over soft ears, giving a last pat to furry muzzles, earning more fond licks from wet tongues.</p>
<p>“Come on guys,” he murmured, being sure to keep his voice quiet but firm, “Back to bed,” he commanded as he stood. His command was met with the soft click of claws against hardwood floors as the dogs obeyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He toed off his boots, leaving them in the entryway to be dealt with later. He carried the cooler out of the foyer and into the kitchen. He stowed his catch away, before slipping out of the kitchen and moving quietly through the house. Pausing briefly to pet and murmur ‘good nights’ and ‘good boys’ to the dogs, before he carried on his way to the stairs.</p>
<p>He stepped into an opulent bathroom, nearly vibrating with impatience. The omega wanting nothing more than to slip between cool sheets and into his mates embrace. To bask in his sleep softened musk and listen to the soothing steady rhythm of his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he needed to wash off. He stunk of fish. Hell, Hannibal with his keen nose could probably smell him in their bedroom from the kitchen. He grimaced at the thought, it never used to bother him – but these days. He couldn’t stand the thought of smelling offensive to Hannibal. He jumped under the shower, not waiting for the water to heat. The cold shock of water making him jump and teeth chatter in his skull.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scrubbed at his skin with a soft soapy cloth that felt like butter as it caressed over his skin with one hand whilst he scrubbed a hand full of shampoo through his locks; something Hannibal would tsk at him for, before nudging his hands away and taking over with a murmur of showing care for oneself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will swallowed thickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His desire to feel his mate’s hands on his skin growing. A deep seated ach for his touch splitting open his skin like so many shards of broken glass. An ache only his mate’s capable hands could sooth. The feeling so visceral that for a moment the wounds splitting him open were real, pinking the water ran over his aching flesh before disappearing down the drain with a soft gurgle. He blinked wet lashes once twice and the water was clear and the slices splitting his skin disappeared – though the deep seated ache remained. Wouldn’t until he had his mate’s arms around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He washed quickly. The water barely starting to hit a tolerable temperature before he was rinsing off the last of the suds and drying off. Leaving the towel in a damp pool on the floor to be taken care of later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slipped into the bedroom. His gaze immediately alighting on the bed, the familiar solid shape of his mate splayed out between the sheets in a facsimile of slumber. As quiet as Will had been, he knew better than to believe that his mate hadn’t awoken from the moment he’d opened the front door. His mate’s keen ears and predatory instincts alerting him immediately to a potential intruder in their home only to relax again when the dogs hadn’t caused a fuss. Content to wait for Will to join him when he was ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled and quickly crossed the space, sliding naked between the sheets, he’d barely lay down, before Hannibal was shifting, taking him into his arms and Will sighed out a contented breath the ache ebbing away as he snuggled into the warm embrace, nose momentarily buried in his mate’s chest hair, before he nuzzled his cheek into greying hair. Basking. He grinned as Hannibal purred his own contentment. The sound rumbling deep from within his chest cavity. Will loved the sound of his mate’s purr. The sound the unguarded product of Hannibal’s contentment to have him in his arms each night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal didn’t just purr in bed – but here was when it was deepest at it most content. The man overjoyed to be able to hold him close in slumber. The sound never failed to touch Will deeply in these moments. But never so much as the first time he’d slid into bed beside Hannibal after their wounds had healed after having plucked up the courage to ask the man if he’d mind sharing with him. The omega sighting that he was having trouble sleeping without him after sharing for so long whilst they healed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal had nodded and Will had joined him. sliding under the covers. Will had curled up beside him, soon falling asleep to the sound of the alpha’s evening breathing – he’d woken to Hannibal’s deep purr. The alpha spooning him protectively. Face pressed into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. The nape of his neck damp with what he realized wasn’t sweat but with the alpha’s silent tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night had been one of many firsts and the start, no the compilation of their conjoined evolution. And it had been beautiful. Tender. Everything that Will had never had before with another human being. His face had been wet with tears by the end. His alpha hushing him between gentle kisses the slowly transitioned into affectionate nuzzles. The silence between them only punctuated by Hannibal’s deep contented purr. They’d fallen asleep that night cheek to cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will arched his neck, nosing affectionately at the underside of his mate’s jaw, a soft purr of his own rising up to meet Hannibal’s as his arms tightened around him, shifting him closer as the older man buried his nose into Will’s curls and breathed deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will shifted slightly, taking advantage of his mate’s new position to press his nose against the pulse in his mate’s throat, taking a deep breath, basking in the sleepy scent of his mate. His heart swelling as it always did at the fact that Hannibal was completely at ease with him having access to his vulnerable throat. Had allowed him to sink his mark into the tender flesh of his throat with his small omega fangs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alpha’s generally didn’t. But as Hannibal easily pointed out when Will had brought it up. He was Will’s as much as Will was Hannibal’s. He’d have the world know it and wear the mark of his feisty omega’s teeth with pride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Will wore Hannibal’s. He slid a hand up the fur of Hannibal’s chest and over his shoulder. Unable to resist gently brushing his fingers over the scarred over skin. Hannibal’s muscles rippled beneath skin as he shifted in response a hand gliding up the notches of Will’s spine before sinking into still shower damp curls. Nails lightly scratching over his scalp much to Will’s pleasure as he arched into the gentle touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue eyes met maroon. The dark eyes picking up the lingering discomfort in his mate’s lighter orbs even in the dark of their room.</p>
<p>He nudged his nose against Will’s affectionately, hoping to entice his stubborn mate into speaking, “What do you need, Mylimasis?”</p>
<p>Will returned the affectionate gesture, before whispering his need into the plump flesh of his mate’s lips, “Cover me?”</p>
<p>“As you wish,” Hannibal murmured easily, his alphan desire to protect his mate delighting in the opportunity to cover his mate’s body with his own. To offer protection to his omega. His mate as he slept. And urge that was usually only satisfied closer to Will’s heat when the omega felt the need for comfort and the safety only an alpha’s weight could provide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two shuffled minutely, Hannibal shifting so that he laid atop Will’s bare back, pressing him into the mattress, blanketing him in a protective embrace. The alpha’s purr rumbling forth once more as all tension eased from Will’s body.</p>
<p>Will let out a contented sigh as the last of the lingering ach, soothed by the feel of his mate’s weight pressing his firmly into the mattress. All solid muscle, alphan musk and that spicy undertone that was purely Hannibal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under the safety of his mate’s solid weight, sleep beckoned, but there was one last thing, before he submitted to its hypnotic call, “Hannibal?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Will?”</p>
<p>“I missed you.”</p>
<p>Hannibal smiled and nuzzled his nose against Will’s cheek, “And I you,” he nipped affectionately at the tip of his ear and Will let out a soft whine tinged with need and sleep and he wiggled his pert ass as the light musky scent of arousal spiced the air, “Sleep sweet boy,” Hannibal urged, nuzzling against his throat, against his claiming mark, breathing deeply against the sweetness of his omegan scent gland, “I’ll keep you safe,” he promised. Already deciding that he’d wake his beautiful boy with sweet kisses to his most sensitive of places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth watering at the thought of his omega’s slick coating his tongue and his boys sweetest of whimpers as he ground against his mouth in an attempt to find release, only to be held still and pliant for his alpha. Hannibal couldn’t help the rumbling purr that burst from his chest and he wouldn’t want to. Not with how much Will gravitated to the sound. The alpha settled against his omega, closing his eyes as he sought sleep. Lips ticking upwards at the soft sound of Will’s omegan purr rising to join his deep alphan one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sweet boy. How he adored him so. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>